The Love Of My Brother's Life
by Bitter-Sweet Heart-Break
Summary: What do you do if you find yourself falling in love and lust with the new love of your older brother’s life? And what about when she starts flirting back? Those are the questions running through Ponyboy’s mind.NOT MARYSUE I PROMISE
1. Chapter 1

I sat on my couch reading a book while it was silent in my house -- I wish!! This **is** the Curtis house after all, and something had to be horribly wrong before it was quiet.

What really happened was I was _trying _to reread Gone With The Wind while Two-Bit and Steve wrestled, Dally, Johnny, and Darry played poker, and Soda babbled to this new girlfriend over the phone. I felt bad for him. No, I didn't have anything against his girl; I hadn't even met her yet. I felt bad that he was such a sucker for love. Last time he fell this hard for a girl, she cheated on him and got pregnant, having to move to Florida, and Soda still loved Sandy even after all that. I really didn't want to see my brother hurt again by another girl who loves the idea of being in love more than she actually loves him, or someone shallow who just likes his looks, like most girls that would give Greasers like us a second glance.

"Hey, buddy, instead of wastin' our money on phone bills, why don't ya just bring the girl over here?" Darry asked, throwing down two more cigarettes in the bet pile.

"Yeah, Soda, most of us ain't even met this new chick yet!" Dally agreed, calling Darry's bet.

Soda shushed them, attentively listening to what his girlfriend said. "Okay," he laughed. "If you're sure you want to... Okay, bye, baby... Love you too."

"I hate you guys," he said after he hung up the phone. "Beverly now thinks it's a wonderful idea to get to know my brothers and friends."

"Not a very smart chick, I can tell," Two-Bit said, laughing as Johnny won yet another game of poker.

"Stop calling her a chick," Soda mumbled. After receiving odd looks from almost everyone in the gang, me and Johnny excluded, he said, "Apparently it's 'degrading' to women and it makes them feel like animals instead of ... something, I kinda zoned out after that. Ya know, she said that like I even know what 'degrading' means!"

"It's probably like making them feel stupid," Steve said as he fixed his hair that got messed up during the wrestle.

I laughed. "What are you chucklin' at, kid?" Dally asked me as he dealt another hand, this time the game including Steve, Soda, and Two-Bit.

"Degrading means make someone like they're worth very little. Beverly probably means it makes her feel like she's just another girl, nothing special. Girls hate feeling like that." They looked at me in amazement.

"Well whaddaya know, Soda, our baby brother's got a talent with words," Darry said.

"And more importantly," Two-Bit said, "he's gunna have a way around the chicks. Oh, I'm sorry, the 'ladies.'" They all laughed and I blushed.

"I gotta finish my homework," I mumbled to no one in particular as I walked to the bedroom Sodapop and I share. I shut the door just in time to hear:

"When's she comin' over?" Johnny said.

"Tomorrow, because the DX closes early," Soda answered.

'Just what I need,' I thought, 'to meet another one of the brainless greasy girls who wear too much makeup and too little clothes and hang on their boyfriends as if their lives depend on it. She probably doesn't even know what degrading means, she probably heard a Soc say it. I'm gunna hate this.'

Little did I know back then how wrong I was.

**A/N: **For those who read it before, I know her name used to be Jessica, but me and my friend did some research and decided to pick a name that was more popular for the early 1950s, the time when Beverly would've been born. Yes, this is AU, because it's after the novel, yet Johnny and Dally are alive. I might go into a bit of detail on that later on.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the wait. But, if I ever take that long again, yell at me in a review. I'm serious.

Big thanks to my best friend Alexa. She's amazing, as well as a great author she's a great friend and a great girl.

Anyway, yadayadaya I don't own the Outsiders, its characters, Gone with the Wind, or Scarlett O'Hara. I do own Beverly. Tell me how she is. PS – her name is not Mary Sue. _**My good friend (cough cough Greasy Gal) looked up popular names for girls born in around 1950, and Beverly was on the list. That's why I changed her name. We weren't sure if Jessica was a common name back then.**_

The Love of my (Brother's) Life  
Chapter 2

'_Rhett, Rhett…Rhett, if you go, where shall I go?_ _What shall I do?' Scarlett O'Hara asked._

I was up to one of my favorite parts in _Gone with the Wind_, when the front door opened. Johnny and Two-Bit looked up from the episode of _Gilligan's Island_ they were absent-mindedly watching.

"We're home," Soda called in. he walked in with his arm around a girl. She had long, curly brown hair, and grey-green eyes. If she had lighter eyes, and was a bit taller, she would've made a perfect Scarlett O'Hara. Behind them were Darry and Steve.

"Guys, this is Beverly. Bev, this is Two-Bit, Johnny, and my little brother, Ponyboy," Soda said, introducing us. She held out her hand, and Johnny and Two-Bit each gave it a small shake.

Reluctantly, I shook it when she held it out to me. "Nice to meet you," I lied.

"You too," she smiled. "Oh, you're reading _Gone with the Wind_?"

"Yeah, for his, what? Fifth time now?" Soda asked. I just shrugged.

"He oughtta do something more useful with his time, like find a job or a girl or something," Steve remarked. He just wanted me to quit being a 'tag-along' when he and Soda hang out.

Beverly rolled her eyes, and sat down next to me on the couch. "Don't listen to them, Ponyboy. Gone with the Wind is a great book. I love it, for half my life, I've idolized Scarlett O'Hara."

I looked at her funny. "Why? She's vain, self-obsessed, and she's all about money and entertainment."

"Well, yeah," she said. "But she's also headstrong and determined. It's refreshing to see a change from authors making women all seem like damsels in distress." She turned to Soda. "Baby, where's the bathroom?"

As he led her out of the room to the bathroom, I subconsciously followed her with my eyes. I thought that over what she said about Scarlett and my mind wandered. Was Beverly a damsel in distress, who needed saving, or was she headstrong and self-sufficient like Scarlett? Was she sweet and caring like Sandy was, or the epitome of a Greaser girl, like Sylvia? Did she spend her time watching sunsets like Cherry, or did she spend it getting drunk like Angela?

Soda came back into the living room. "So?"

"She's … nice," I said hesitantly. I was still in shock. I never met a girl who read Gone with the Wind, especially not one that looked up to Scarlett O'Hara. Well, I wasn't lying. She didn't seem like the other Greaser girls. She had worn decent clothing – her skirt was only rolled up a little bit and her shirt was covered with a white cardigan. I was glad to know Soda picked a girl with a brain in her head. None of the other guys would've, except maybe Darry.

I was too deep in thought to listen to what the other guys were saying. I only snapped back into focus when Dally stuck his head in the door, hollered, "Hey," and walked in.

"Hey, Dal, where you been?" Johnny asked.

"At Buck's," he said, going into the kitchen and grabbing a beer. Darry doesn't keep booze in the house, but sometimes Two-Bit stashes it here to keep it out of reach of his kid sister.

"Whatcha do over there?" I asked, not sure if I really wanted to know or if I was just finding something to say.

"Lookin' for a new girl. Didn't find one. Nothin' but brainless broads on this side of town," he answered.

"Dally…" Darry tried getting him to stop rambling. I looked at the guys. Soda and Steve had their eyes on the TV. Johnny was actually listening to what Dallas was saying. Darry was looking behind Dallas, as was Two-Bit, who looked about ready to break out laughing. I looked to where their eyes were focused, and noticed Beverly standing there.

"Chicks are only good for one night and nothin' else. Listen good, kids," he said, aiming that last part at me and Johnny.

"Then I guess it's a dumb idea to for me to stay here much longer," Beverly said. Soda, Steve, Johnny, and Dally all turned their heads to look at her. She casually walked up to Dally. "You must be Dallas. I'm Beverly," she said, holding out her hand. "It's nice to meet you."

Dal raised his eyebrow at her, but gave her hand a small shake. "Uh, yeah, same here..." He was probably shocked as we were. It ain't everyday you see a sweet-lookin' girl like her strut up to Dallas Winston, just to shake his hand.

"But really," she said, turning to Soda, "my Ma's gunna flip if I miss curfew again."

"No problem," he said, getting up off the floor. He held his hand out to Darry. "Keys?"

Darry handed them over, and Soda left, his arm around Beverly. Before the front door shut behind them, I heard her call out, "It was great meeting you all!"

As soon as the door shut, I felt a hand slap me in the back of my head. "You coulda warned me. Little shit," Dally said.

I didn't bother arguing with him. It would've been no use. I just turned back to my book.

'_Frankly, my dear, I don't give a_ _damn,' Rhett replied._

**Author's Notes: **Okay, let me just say, I've never read Gone With The Wind. But I did do research... well, my friend did research for me because yesterday my Internet wasn't working. Anyway, if I made any mistake - ie. how to spell her name, her color eyes, or a bit on her personality - please correct me. And the lines I used were from the movie, I don't know if they were in the book. But I found them hysterical and just needed to put them in there. Please, tell me how I did, in a CONSTRUCTIVE way, and tell me how you like Beverly.


End file.
